DoubleBack
by IckleSkeeter
Summary: A Dramione fanfic based from the 5th year onwards. Draco has suffered in his life and has always kept quiet, thinking that no one cared about him. Until Hermione Granger finds something out about him that make her see him with pity and him see her as a threat.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hermione walked into the great hall surveying the four tables before her. Seeing Harry and Ron, she sashayed down to where they sat halfway down the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Neville. "Don't you two ever stop playing chess?" Hermione said as she sat down between Ginny and Neville, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, when I lose I do" Retorted Ron as his Bishop beheaded Harry's knight. "Check".

Harry surveyed the board before flicking his king over, the chess piece squawked before getting up brushing itself off, throwing its crown at Ron's king and storming off the board.

"Tada, I've stopped playing chess" Ron made a little bow of his head then proceeded to heap his plate with toast and sausages. "Good morning to you too by the way".

She was about to answer when McGonagall appeared, handing out timetables. "Fifth years have to stay behind after breakfast, so we may speak to you about classes" She called as she gave each student a card and tapped it with her wand. She handed one to Ron and tapped it, "Double potions first! On a Monday! That's torture" he cried after looking over it.

"That's enough complaining Mr Weasley, just remember it could be worse," She looked at him before moving on.

"I don't see how." He muttered when she was gone. Harry laughed, but Hermione was too engrossed to notice the sarcastic remark. She looked over her timetable, tapping the squares with her wand, colour-coding her different classes and highlighting her free time for study. It was OWL year and she planned for a lot of extra work. Just as she turned Charms hot pink, something hit her in the head, bouncing off and landing in the porridge pot. She looked up to see a guffawing Draco Malfoy sitting between his two gorillas that were chortling and congratulating Malfoy on his aim. Ron ladled the wad of paper out of the porridge and threw it back, hitting the side of Malfoy's head, "I think you lost something Malfoy!" he yelled. The Slytherin boy turned and glared at Ron, porridge dripping from his cheek. Hermione let out a giggle, and Malfoy scowled at her. She returned his gaze with a smirk.

"What are you laughing at mudblood; this porridge is still cleaner than the dirt in your veins!" His gorillas laughed. Neville and Ron stood up on either side of Hermione, her smirk faltered and she glared at him. Malfoy then stood up, grabbed his bag and strutted out. They watched him go, before packing up themselves and waiting for the rest of the school to leave. The bell went, and there was a mad shuffle and scraping as benches were pushed back and many students hurried to their first classes. The fifth years remained seated, some still eating what was left before it disappeared back to the kitchens.

McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout, checked their houses off a scroll of parchment, Snape's eyes searched the Slytherin table, searching for a blonde head.

"Malfoy left already", Harry called from the Gryffindor table. Snape's eyes flicked over to stare at him.

"Why didn't you stop him Mr Potter?" He asked, his eyes drilling into Harry's, "5 points from Gryffindor". He smirked before continuing down his list. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from retaliating. McGonagall glanced at Snape, and then turned to see five rubies disappear from the hourglass behind her. She whispered something and five emeralds disappeared from Slytherin, unnoticed by Snape, who was rolling up his parchment.

McGonagall then stood at the front of the hall and cleared her throat. "Students, your attention please", she waited for the last whispers of conversation to cease before going on. "This year is your OWL year, and that means a lot more work. You will notice that in your timetable, there are blank periods, these are for study..."

Ron sighed, "I thought they were for relaxation!" Hermione glanced at him before pointedly looking back to the front, her prefect badge gleaming.

"...Use them wisely. Also, this year will be a bit different in how classes are set out. There is no set house groups being together, any house could be in your class. Your teachers will let you know more when you get to them. That is all for now, see your house noticeboards if there are any questions. You may now make your way to class." She started walking towards the door as the scuffle of many students getting to their feet began. Hermione leaped up with her bag and hurried out the door, she had places to be and things to do.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Harry called from behind her.

"Library!" She yelled back.

"Already? It's the first day back!" His voice was lost as she turned a corner. She hurried up the marble staircase and through a tapestry; she arrived on the second floor. She ducked into the last door in the corridor to wait for her tutor student. She walked into the abandoned bathroom, planning on saying a quick hello to Moaning Myrtle. She heard sobbing coming from the end stall.

"Myrtle?" Hermione called, carefully stepping towards the last loo. The sobs ceased and there was motion behind the closed door. Hermione carefully pushed the door open, averting her eyes.

She saw his feet first, and then looked up at the Slytherin robes, and then the green prefect badge, she was standing in front of Draco Malfoy. She dropped her bag and pulled out her wand, he did the same, but a lot smoother. His eyes were rimmed with red and his translucent skin blotchy, a shocked expression on his face. Her eyes widened as she looked into at his face, her wand lowered and she took a step towards him. A scowl entered his looks and he glared at her. Her step faltered and she froze. He pushed past her roughly, she tripped on her bag and fell, hitting her head on the stone wall. She watched a blurry set of green lined robes exit the bathroom.

She was found ten minutes later, sitting up with her back to the wall. Natalie McDonald, her tutor student hurried into the bathroom and found her sitting very still.

"Hermione, are you alright?" said the younger girl as she rushed to her side.

"I'm a little dizzy," Hermione replied, sounding like she was confunded. Natalie then pulled Hermione's arm over her shoulder, hoisting her up and practically dragging her from the bathroom and up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey saw them coming and hurriedly got her wand out and waved it at Hermione. Hermione floated into the hospital wing and was deposited on a bed. Natalie rubbed her shoulder and neck as she sat down next to the bed. Madam Pomfrey collected a bottle from the storeroom and hurried back to the bed, conjuring a spoon and filling it with the blue liquid. She waved it under Hermione's nose before tipping it into her open mouth. They waited for a few seconds then Hermione suddenly woke up, she sat bolt upright and looked around her with confusion. Madam Pomfrey gave satisfied nod and returned the bottle to the little storeroom.

"Hermione are you ok?" Natalie asked with concern, her eyes appraising the newly awake Hermione.

"Why am I in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you remember what happened?"

"No" she paused and thought hard then all of a sudden it came back, the sobs, the Slytherin robes, the red rimmed eyes and the shove that sent her flying into the wall. She let out a soft "oh".

"What do you remember?"

"Walking into the bathroom to say hello to Myrtle and then I...I tripped... into the wall...headfirst..." She looked at Natalie gauging her response to the obvious lie. Her face showed concern but showed no hint was disbelief. Natalie had believed her, Hermione smiled at the younger girl before looking around for Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey," she called as the woman walked out of the storeroom. "Am I able to leave?"

"Of course, but be careful not to overdo it today Miss Granger." She watched as Hermione carefully swung her legs off the bed and stood swaying ever so slightly. Hermione grabbed the bedside table to catch her balance before taking a baby step. Her balance held so she took another step, she shook her head and waited for the room to stop spinning before stumbling out of the hospital wing with Natalie in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They ended up in the library. Hermione looked around the empty desks, selecting one at the very back. Natalie plonked herself down and started pulling out books. Hermione looked around for her own bag.

'Where is my bag?' She whispered to herself.

Natalie heard her, 'Oh, it's still in Myrtle's bathroom. Sorry I didn't grab it, I'll go get it.' She started to get up, but Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

'No, it's ok, I'll go get it.' Hermione turned to leave, then another thought popped into her head, 'Oh, you should start on Chapter 9 in Magical Theory while I'm gone'. Natalie nodded and pulled a book open. Hermione headed out of the library, taking a shortcut, she arrived opposite the bathroom. Going in she was careful, deciding that her bag could stay there if there was anyone inside. She turned the handle and pushed open the door, she couldn't hear anything so she went in further. Seeing her bag near the back wall, she hurried in to grab it, glancing into the last cubicle as she did so. She noticed a neatly folded note resting next to the loo like it had been dropped. She crawled over to it and flipped it open.

'Draco', it read. She skimmed through it, a few sentences stuck in her head.

'Disappointment to the Malfoy name...'

'Don't deserve the honour of pureblood status...'

'Need to study harder if you are being beaten by a mud-blooded girl...'

She couldn't bring herself to read any more, she folded it noticing the Malfoy crest at the top of the stationery and stood up. Turning around, she discovered that she was face to face again with Draco Malfoy. He was sneering then he noticed the letter in her grasp, his eyes widened, breaking his perfect mask, he snatched the note a look of anger and fear filling his grey eyes. Hermione took a step back trying to get away from the fury building inside of him. He followed her as she backed into the cubicle, shaking with anger, but fear was still in his eyes. He looked like he was about to explode.

'How much did you read?!' He screamed at her. She shook with fear as she looked into his eyes. 'You think that you can just read my private letters?! Have you any respect for your betters?!'

'I'm so sorry,' Hermione whimpered. She was pushed as far back as possible but they were still nose to nose.

'Sorry isn't good enough! How much did you read?!' He started pulling out his wand. His eyes showed angry fear. He seemed desperate to know how much she had read.

'I...I only read a few sentences', she mumbled, trying not to look into the silver depths.

'What did you read?! Tell me what you read!' He demanded his wand close to jabbing her in the throat. She lifted her head trying o put space between the wand and her neck.

'Draco...' She sobbed, looking at the wand. 'Draco, please... I won't tell a soul, I promise!' He took a step back with a deep breath. Closing his eyes he lowered his wand, Hermione straightened up breathing hard. 'Draco...' She took a step towards him.

'Get out' was all he said. He closed his fist, crumpling the letter. 'Get out now, Granger'.

She took one look at him before scooping up her bag and running out of the bathroom. She wiped her eyes dry as she climbed the stairs to the library, where Natalie was waiting. In the distance a bell went, but Hermione's swirling thoughts didn't register it. She continued up the stairs until he bumped into someone. Stumbling back down a few stairs she looked to see who she had collided with. It was Ginny.

'Hey, I was looking for you; Nat said that you had gone to...' She noticed Hermione's wet sleeve and watery eyes and trailed off, 'What the hell happened to you?!' she cried putting her arm around Hermione's shoulders and leading her up the stairs into an unused classroom.

'Nothing happened,' She muttered edging for the door, But Ginny blocked her way.

'That's bull Hermione! Was it Umbridge? What did that old bat do to you?' She flicked her hair fiercely, plotting revenge on the pink toad.

'Nothing happened... I just... my head...is sore from hitting a wall...with it.' Hermione looked up through her eyelashes. Ginny laughed.

'Yeah, Nat told me about that.' She admitted before opening the door and pulling Hermione out with her into the deserted corridor. 'Hey, you should probably get to class as well.'

'But the bell hasn't gone yet?'

'Oh yes it has, it was going when you tried to pull me down the stairs.' She winked before sashaying down the corridor, leaving Hermione to rush to Arithmancy.

She made it to the classroom on the seventh floor just at Professor Vector showed up. After offering a quick apology for being late, Hermione walked in and looked for a seat. There was one at the very front, she promptly sat down and took out her books and a quill and sat patiently while conversation babbled around her. The teacher called for attention and then started class talking about what she expected from their OWL year. The door opened and the class turned to stare at the late comer, it was Draco. He glanced around at the class staring at him, as he met their eyes; they turned back to their books and the front of the room.

'Hurry to your seat Mr Malfoy', said Professor Vector, indicating the seat next to Hermione. He looked at the seat and then scanned the taken seats around the room. With a sigh, he trotted down the aisle and dumped his bag on the desk. He slumped in his chair and moved it as far as possible away from Hermione as the desk would allow. He searched his bag briefly as the teacher finished speaking and flicked her wand, instructions appearing on the board. Hermione grabbed her 'Numerology and Grammatica' and opened it to the specified chapter and began reading. All of a sudden the book disappeared. Hermione looked up at Draco who had stolen her book and was reading it with his back to her.

'Uh, that's my book' she said quietly, not forgetting what had passed that morning. He glanced at her.

'Well done Granger. But I don't have mine, so suffer.' He turned his back to her once again.

'You know, there is a custom that you might not have heard of called 'sharing', it is when something is divided among multiple people.' Hermione muttered.

'Miss Granger, where is your textbook?' Professor vector looked up from her papers to stare at Hermione.

'I... I thought I had it, but I can't find it in my bag.' Hermione glanced over at Malfoy who was watching her warily out of the corner of his eye. He was waiting for her to rat him out, but she wouldn't.

'Mr Malfoy, please share your book with Miss Granger. Problem solved, now continue reading chapter 8.' Professor Vector resumed her scribbling. Draco glowered at the teacher before shifting his chair noisily so Hermione could see the book as well.

'Happy, Granger?' He muttered in her ear. She glanced at him, his grey eyes hard as granite. She didn't answer but kept reading.

The bell went and Draco dumped the book on Hermione desk, bending the spine and creasing the pages. He smirked and knocked his chair over as he stood. He threw his bag over his shoulder and swept from the room. Hermione looked after him before paying attention to the textbook that lay in a mess on her desk. She tapped it with her wand and it shrank to the size of a card. She placed it in her bag carefully before standing up the chair and walking out of the class. The rest of the day was normal, with no run-ins with Draco, no tardiness, and no more trips to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As Hermione walked down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables for breakfast, Luna Lovegood appeared at her side and grabbed her arm lightly.

"Come with me Hermione" She said in her soft sing song voice. She tugged lightly on Hermione's arm and then drifted away out of the hall followed by Hermione. As they left, people whispered and giggled about Luna's choice to wear a sash made of Rainbow tassels.

Moaning Myrtle was waiting just inside the door, leaning on the wall and picking at a spot. She watched as Luna came in and her eyes narrowed as Hermione was dragged in. Hermione looked nervous, she had completely forgotten about Myrtle. 'What did she witness?' Hermione thought to herself, she was wary of the transparent girl who had the power to cause a lot of trouble.

"Myrtle sent me to get you because apparently you have been ignoring her. Are you ok?" Luna asked because Hermione had starting smiling when she realised what Luna was asking.

"You're so mean, i can't believe that you are smiling at our friendship being lost!" wailed Myrtle as she dived down the S bend of the first cubicle. Water splashed everywhere and a distance moan could be heard. Luna just looked at Hermione and then started to sway, her orb-like eyes closed and she spoke in a rough gaspy voice.

"A meeting took place and was survived; now wait for an unexpected surprise. The rocks will shine and be replaced, by more than just an empty space. Look out for enemies, but friends as well, they could be fair or they could give you hell..." Her eyes opened and she swayed dizzily before collapsing into Hermione's arms, she awoke a moment later. "What just happened?" She asked sleepily.

"I think that you just told a prophecy..." Hermione whispered in fear, committing her friend's words to memory. Luna looked surprised and thought for a second, she seemed about to say something when a scream was heard from outside the door. They both looked up and started hearing small pops and fizzes. Hermione stood and helped Luna to her feet before turning the bathroom handle and looking into the corridor. What had been a perfectly normal stone corridor was now a swamp. Umbridge stood at one end of the hall having a tantrum, the rest of the professors were at the other end with Fred and George Weasley. Hermione looked back at Umbridge to see her storming off screeching. Hermione pulled Luna out of the bathroom and they navigated their way through the wetlands towards the teachers.

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger, why were you not at lunch?" Professor Flitwick spoke up from the group of the teachers. Luna smiled and then swayed before being grabbed again by Hermione. Fred and George rushed forward to take her and sat her down leaning on the moss covered wall.

"Uh, we were... we went to the bathroom and then... Luna had a turn, so we decided to go to the hospital wing." Over the course of the week, Hermione's stories were coming easily. The pauses were barely noticeable and her face stayed entirely straight. If she was in Muggle School, they would urge her into drama classes. Flitwick nodded, before instructing Fred and George to take Luna to see Madam Pomfrey, Hermione followed, listening to the twins giggle and discuss the details of their next prank.


End file.
